


Hair Grooming

by mezzo_marinaio



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_marinaio/pseuds/mezzo_marinaio
Summary: Merman!Haru braiding Rin's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/gifts).



> Well, here's my little contribution to this year's HRH Christmas exchange! :D
> 
> The idea behind this being: Haru's people consider grooming as an intimate gesture/courting ritual ( ~~which sort of follows from the fact that mermaids, as a general rule, love to primp themselves in order to lure men to their deaths~~ ) - and Haru likes to take advantage of the fact that Rin has _no idea_ of this by constantly playing with his hair, which he likes a lot. Rin, absolutely convinced that Haru must simply like braiding and decorating hair, decides to make him a flower crown as a gift. Unbeknown to him, giving someone a pretty gift to wear in their hair can be taken as a proposal in Haru's culture. Cue much embarassment, not that Haru's gonna explain anything to Rin. Ar ar. XD
> 
> This was my first time drawing a mermaid tail - and I had _absolutely_ no idea how to proceed. XD I ended up using a dragon scale brush, but I'm not completely satisfied... I should probably get better at this if I'm to continue contributing to this fandom, lol. :P 
> 
> Anyway, happy Holidays to adamantine and to all the HRH family! :D

 

 


End file.
